The Fire
by YouOnlyGetOneLifex
Summary: Bella moves to Forks and on her first day of high school she gets acquainted with the Cullens but what happens when she comes between Edward and Jasper


Bella and Jasper

Summary; Bella comes to Forks high school and falls for Edward Cullen but what happens when she finds out that that she is meant to be with Jasper?

Bella POV

God I hate new schools, I mean seriously why do people have to stare so much I'm not some weird animal you found at the zoo.

I just put my head down and walked into my next class which was Biology. I walked up to the teacher and got him to sign my slip of paper and he told me to sit in the last available seat. I turned around and saw that the only seat left was next to a God.

He had bronze hair which was all over the place, eyes that looked like puddles of gold and his skin looked like marble. I took my seat and as soon as I sat down he moved to the end of the table so that he was nearly hanging off of it, well that's polite! I shook my head and tried to pay attention to the teacher which was hard because 1-I had already done the work and 2- the God next to me kept on looking at me and I swear he was sniffing me.

As soon as the bell went I was the first one out of the room and headed next to my next class which was history. I took my seat which was next to my only friend I had made at this school Alice Cullen.

"Hey, Bella, did you manage to get to Bio ok?" Alice asked because she wasn't able to show me to the class

"Yeah but the guy sitting next to me was weird" I said

"How, who was he?" She asked

"As soon as I sat down he moved so far over he was nearly falling off the table and I swear he started sniffing me half way through the class, but I don't know his name" I said making Alice laugh

"What did he look like?" Alice asked once she had calmed down enough to speak

"Eh, brown hair, gold eyes, really pale" I said and she looked really deep in thought

"Oh I know who you're talking about, that's Edward Cullen" She said smiling

"Cullen?" I asked, please tell me I did not just insult my one and only friend who I have known for 3 periods brother

"Yeah, my brother, don't worry, he is quite weird he just isn't good with new people but he'll be ok after you get to know each other. Why don't you sit with us at lunch? You can get to know some people" Alice suggested

"Yeah, if that's fine with you"

"Yeah sure" She said and then the teacher walked in so we had to shut up.

Eventually the class was done and Alice and I were walking down to the cafeteria. We got our food and sat down at the table.

"Bella this is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and you've already met Edward" Alice said grinning when she got to Edward.

"You're the new girl aren't you?" The massive guy called Emmett asked

"Yeah I am" I said

"What, have you got for the rest of the day?" Jasper asked and when I looked at him I found it hard to speak or look away, he had curly bblonde hair and gold eyes as well and if I thought that Edward was a God I was wrong, Jasper was the Almighty.

"Eh,um maths and French" I replied

"I've got them who you got?" He asked

"Mr Cairns for maths and Miss Hunter for French"

"Same" He said smiling.

"So how do you like Forks, Bella?" Rosalie asked

"It's alright, quite rainy"

"Yeah cos didn't you come from Pheonix?"

"Yeah, I did" I replied

"Must be a bit crap going from somewhere sunny to the rainiest place on Earth" Rosalie said smiling

"A little but I chose to come here so it's kinda my fault"

"Hey Bella do you want to come to my house after school to do the history homework and hang out?" Alice asked

"Yeah sure that's be fun" I replied and started eating my lunch. All through lunch I talked to every one of the Cullens and the Hales except for Edward who just sat there and stared at me the entire time and occasionally sniffed me. He sniffed me for the fifth time and I had had enough.

"Why do you keep staring at me and sniffing me? Seriously it's weird and a bit pervy" I said, making Emmett and Alice laugh and Rose and Jasper wait for a reply.

"Excuse me" Edward spoke for the first time, his voice sounded like music to my ear

"You keep sniffing me and staring at me and it's creepy why are you doing it?" I asked again

"I like you" Was the only reply making Emmett howl with laughter

"Ever heard of saying 'Hello, how are you?'" I asked him

"Yeah but I wanted to get to know you first"

"So you talk to them, you don't sit and stare at them and sniff them!" I shouted at him and stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

What the hell was wrong with him? I went to my locker and got my text book and French stuff out.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I offended you there. I didn't mean to I just didn't know what to say to you" Edward said from behind me

"So you sniff people? Who does that?" I shouted at him

"Right I'm sorry can we just start over please?" He asked giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" I sighed and he stuck his hand out

"Edward Cullen, please to meet you" He said

"Bella Swan" I replied and touched his hand and flinched away it was ice cold

"You alright?" He asked concerned

"You're really cold" I said

"It's…a circulation thing" He muttered and Jasper came round the corner then.

"Hey Bella, do you want ot come with me to my locker so I can get my stuff and then go to class cost h ebells about to go?" Jasper asked, Edward was glaring at Jasper which for some reason really annoyed me

"Yeah sure, bye Eddie" I said

"It's Edward!" He shouted after me

"Sure thing Edmund!" I replied and stood at Jaspers locker waiting for him to get his books.

"He's gonna kill you for calling him that you know" He said laughing

"Where're you from, I like your accent" I asked smiling

"Texas, never shook the accent" He explained

"Yeah well let him kill me, I think I'm going to have fun annoying him" I said

"You and Emmett are going to be best friends"

"Nah that spots been taking by Alice" I said just then Alice came up.

"See you later Jazz" She said and kissed him. I have no idea why but it made me really jealous to see him kissing her, it shouldn't they two go out

"Coming, Bella?" Jasper asked cloding his locker

"Yeah, I hate maths" I moaned as we walked down the hall

"So does everyone in the school, well except for Edward" Jasper said

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, he likes opera as well"

"No way, I'm going to have fun with this" I said laughing

"Yup you and Emmett are going to be best friends" He said and walked into the class. I sat next to him and we were the only two in the class, until Lauren and Jessica came in.

"Hide me" Jasper whispered in my ear and sliding down slightly into his seat

"What why?" I whispered back

"Angela seems to think I'm her boyfriend which has gotten Alice to punch her quite a few times" He explained and by this point Angela was standing infront of our desk

"Hey jazzy" Angela said in a sickly sweet voice

"Hello Angela" Jasper said

"Hey ang, how's it going?" I asked smiling

"How's your day been Jazzy" She asked ignoring me

"Angela what do you want?" Jasper asked bored

"Angela I asked you a question"

"I want to talk to my boyfriend" Angela said, ignoring me again, Jessica was standing infront of me looking bored

"Is she always like this?" I asked Jessica, who nodded in reply

"Angela" Jasper sounded annoyed now

"Jasper" She replied

"Bella" Jessica said

"Jessica" I replied grinning

"Angela just go, you're not his girlfriend because I think that both people need to agree for it to be a relationship so why don't you take Jessica and sit down before she falls asleep standing up" I said, this got her attention

"Excuse me?"

"You are excused" I replied causing Jasper to choke back laughter

"Don't get cheeky with me" She said pointing at me

"One- don't point it's rude, two-I am not being cheeky I am being polite and three- go away" I said and i swear she growled

"Ange let's just go, we're not even in this class anyway" Jessica said

"Bye Jazzy" Angela said and kissed him but he pushed her away

"Don't!" He shouted and I was actually a bit scared because I didn't think he could actually get angry

"Jazzy"

"Don't call me that! I'm going to put this nice and easy for you! I don't nor will I ever go out with you! Go away!" He shouted and Angela walked out of the room with Jessica following behind her. Jasper sighed and leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well that was fun" I said and he shook his head

"Hey you alright?" I asked when he didn't look down

"No! I fucking hate her! She never learns to take a hint!" He shouted at me

"Fine but you don't need to sit and shout at me about it" I said and stood up

"Where are you goin'?" He asked sounding sorry

"Toilet" I replied and walked out the class. When I walked out of the toilets the bell went for the end of lunch. I walked back to class and saw Jasper was not looking up at the ceiling anymore but was sitting listening to the teacher who had started the lesson.

"Miss Swan, where have you been?" He asked

"Bathroom" I replied

"You should of done it during lunch time"

"Technically I did the bell didn't go off until I was walking back" I said making people in the class laugh

"Miss Swan sit down" Mr Cairns said sounding bored.

I walked over and sat back down next to Jasper.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you" Jasper whispered after the teacher explained what we were doing this period.

"Whatever" I replied and started writing my answers down, I was pissed off at Jasper, he shouldn't of taken his little hissy fit out on me.

"Bella please-"

"Miss Swan go and stand outside for talking in my class"

"But-"

"Unless you would rather share your conversation with Mr Hale to the class then please step outside" Mr Cairns said

"Fine but it's going to take more than one step to get outside" I said and walked outside.

I waited out there for ten minutes before Mr Cairns came out and told me to go back inside and to stay quiet.

I sat down and done my work until the bell went for the end of the lesson. I stood up and went to walk out when Jasper grabbed my hand sending a shock of electricity up my arm, if he felt it he didn't say anything about it.

"Bella please just listen to me" He begged

"Bella for your antics in class I want you to do the next three exercises for homework due in tomorrow" Mr Cairns said

"Yes, sir" I said and pulled my hand out of his grip and walked out of the room.

"Bella, please I'm sorry" Jasper said walking beside me

"I heard you the first time" I said and kept on walking

"Bella, Bella please will you just look at me!" He shouted and grabbed my arm and turned me around

"Please!" He shouted again

"Fine ok, let me go, you're hurting me" I said, I knew I was going to have a bruise on my arm now. He quickly let go and calmed down

"Just leave me alone Jasper" I said and walked down the now empty hall.

I walked into French and handed Miss Chappelle my slip and sat down at the seat at the back of the class.

Jasper walked in shortly after me and took the only empty seat next to me, he looked like he had been crying.

Miss Chappelle gave us our work but I had already done it at my old school so I was the first one finished so I made a start on my maths homework.

"Bella I didn't mean to hurt you" Jasper whispered but I just ignored him. "Bella please" He said and put his hand on my arm where my bruise was I hissed in pain and he flinched away.

"I didn't mean to-" He said but was cut off

"Right class pack up since you were all good today"She said "Bella here you go,take this to the office" She said and I went up and got my slip and walked out of the room, all the while feeling Jaspers eyes on me.

I handed it into the office and waited for alice by my locker. Edward walked out of the library and saw me.

"Hey Bella" He said and walked over to me

"Hey Eddie" I said smiling, he rolled his eyes at me

"What was up with Jasper after maths? I saw him and he was crying, punched a wall as well" He said

"We had a bit of an argument involving him shouting at me" I replied

"Angela?" He asked and I nodded

"Yeah they get to him a lot, when he's like that jjust don't speak to him until he's calmed down a bit"

"He was calmed down it was after it because I wouldn't accept his stupid apology" I said

"How what happened?"

"He kept saying sorry but I just ignored him and he grabbed my arm which now has a bruise on it and started shouting in my face" I said and Edward looked severly pissed.

"God, I'll kill him" He said

"Just forget it"I told him

"He can't hurt you and not get away with it Bella" Edward said he was now inches away from me.

"I can take care of myself I don't want you and your brother fighting cos of me" I said

"Seems like a pretty good cause of a fight" He whispered, his forehead was now resting against mine

"I'm not worth it" I whispered back

"Yeah you are"

"He can't hurt me"

"You have no idea what he can do" He said and kissed me. It felt like it lasted forever but was cut short by someone…growling behind us. Edward turned his head slightly and saw Jasper standing there, so he was growling.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Alice is waiting for you" He spat not taking his eyes off Edward

"Ok, why are you growling?" I asked making his head snap to face me.

"Bella, I still want to apologise for earlier" He said avoiding my question.

"Ok yeah you've told me but why are you growling?" I asked again

"Tell you later" He said and turned away back down the hall. I looked back up at Edward who bent down and kissed me again.

"We should go" He said

Jasper POV (After the maths argument)

I watched Bella walk down the hall. Why did I just hurt her and shout at her? She's my Fucking mate I shouldn't be doing this to her! Alice already knew and she was fine with it but Edward wasn't he was really jealous and wanted Bella to himself.

I could feel tears start to come and I turned around and punched the wall only denting it. I turned around and saw Edward standing there.

"You alright man?" He asked

"No I'm fucking pissed off! I love her and she hates me!" I shouted at him.

"Maybe I should get in there" Edward said. I pushed him against the wall and held him there

"Don't even think about it, you know she's my mate. Why are you doing this to me? Alice is fine with it and she was my girlfriend"

"I am doing this to you because she deserves better than some angry Texas prick who hurts her and shouts at her" He said and his words were right but I couldn't believe him Bella was meant to be with me. I would just have to make her understand.

I walked away down the hall and into my French class and sat next to Bella.

"Bella I didn't mean to hurt you" I said but she ignored me "Bella please-" I whispered and put my hand on her arm and she hissed in pain. I flinched back and realised that I had done that to her. "Bella I didn't mean to-" But I was cut off again by Miss Chappelle telling Bella she can go away. I watched her walk away feeling crao about myself. She's going to be coming over after school I can talk to her then. The bell went and I went out side and saw AAlice standing by Bellas car.

"Hey Ali" I said

"Jasper you need to talk to Bella soon before Edward gets to her" She said

"Why what did you see?" I asked her

"He's going to kiss her" She said sound sad

"Why is he doing this to me?" I shouted

"Jasper go and get her" She said and I ran into the school normal speed because I didn't want to freak out any of the students.

I found her pressed against her locker Edward kissing her. It hurt like hell to know that this was happening but I was more angry than anything else. I couldn't help the growl that escaped my mouth. Edward turned his head slightly to look at me and I glared at him hating how my brother could do this to me.

"What do you want?" Bella asked

"Alice is waiting for you" I replied not looking away from Edward

"Ok, why are you growling?" She asked confused, I looked at my angel and remembered what I had to do

"Bella, I still want to apologise for earlier" I said trying to avoid the subject

"Yeah ok but why were you growling?" She asked not letting the subject go

"Tell you later" I said and walked down the hall and outside.

I walked over and stood beside Emmett, Rose and Alice.

"What happened?" Alice asked

"He fucking kissed! He knows this is killing me and he is still doing is!" I shouted and punched a tree making it fall over

"Jazz calm down" Emmett said "Bella's coming out"

"I turned around and saw her walking out with Edward who had his arm around her. I growled and went and sat in the car and waited for Rose to come in and drive as Emmett was going in the car with Edward to talk to him and Alice was driving with Bella so she knew where to go.

Bella POV

I walked out of the school and as soon as my eyes landed on Jasper, he wwent and sat in the car. I sighed feeling bad but I didn't want to feel bad because he was the one who had done everything to me. I walked over and Alice came bouncing over to me.

"Hey you ready to go?" She asked all excited

"Yeah let's go" I went to move out from Edwards arm but he pulled me back and kissed me. I pushed him away and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Eh, kissing you" He said

"You really are a weirdo" I said and jumped into my car and started the engine and drove out of the school.

"You know Jasper really likes you" Alice said

"You two are really cute together" I said

"We aren't together anymore" She said but her happy attitude never faultered

"But this morning…"

"Yeah I broke up with him because I saw that you two have more in common that me and Jazz do, take a right, so I broke up with him" She said

"I don't think we're as good for each other as you think" I sighed

"Nah, you two are meant to be together I can feel it" Alice said still smiling

"What are you some sort of couples phsycic?"

"Yup it's a gift" She said laughing

"Me and Jasper kind of had an argument" I said and drove up her driveway

"What do you mean?" She asked

"He shouted at me and grabbed my arm and now there's a bruise there and I haven't really spoke to him and then he saw me and Edward kiss, it wasn't even mean to happen I don't know what I was thinking and then he growled, I mean is that even normal? God this is so fucked up" I said and put my head on the steering wheel.

"Don't worry everything happens for a reason, it'll work out for the best" Alice said and got out of the car and opened Bellas' door. Just as Bella was getting out of the truck Jasper and Rose were parking their car. I looked at Jasper who looked back at me. I sighed and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry" I said and he looked confused

"What for?"

"For being a bitch and not accepting your apology and for kissing Eddie" I said

"You're sorry for kissing him?" He asked

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry for hurting you, I shouldn't of shouted at you, it was un-necessary" Jasper said

"It's fine" I said and hugged him and he hugged me back. We just stood there like that for ages.

Eddward came up some time later out of his car. He walked past me,

"Slut" He spat as he walked past me. Jasper pushed me out of the way and grabbed Edward by the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against my truck.

"What did you say?" Jasper screamed in his face

"SLUT! She's a fucking SLUT!" Edward shouted and Jasper punched him in the face. Alice came out and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Bella" Alice said dragging me into the house

"But they'll kill each other" I said trying to get out of her grasp

"Emmett will get them it'll be ok don't worry" Alice said and sat me down on the couch.

"Do you want to start on the homework, take your mind off them?" Alice asked sitting down next to me.

"I want to go and see if Jasper's ok" I admitted

"Don't worry they do this a lot and Emmett always manages to get them to stop" Alice said but just then Emmett came in

"Where's Carlisle?" He asked his clothes were ripped and it looked like he had blood on him

"At the hospital why?"

"They're tearing up the fucking forest out there" Emmett said and froze as soon as he said it.

"Looks like Bella is about to find out about us" He said and ran back out the house.

"What does he mean find out about you?" I asked

"Later, right now you need to come with me to stop Jasper", Alice said and grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. Half the trees outside were down and there were several dents in the cars.

"What the fuck happened?" I asked Alice and saw Jasper and Edward and Emmett fighting in a field.

"Come on" Alice said and dragged me over to them.

"Jasper get off of him!" Alice shouted as Jasper was currently punching Edward who didn't seem to feel anything and Emmett was trying to pull him off but was failing.

"Jasper!" Alice shouted but failed "You try"

"Jasper get off him!" I shouted and he froze about to punch him and looked up at me

"He shouldn't of said that to you" His eyes weren't gold anymore they were pure black and he had fangs.

"Jasper you're scaring me" I admitted and started to back away from him

"Bella, no Bella" Jasper said he stood up and walked up to me, his eyes were gold again and his fangs gone.

"What are you?" I asked, scared

"Bella, please don't be scared" He begged taking my hands in his, "Please, I didn't want you to see me like that" He begged again.

"I have to go" I said and turned and ran out of the field.

"Bella!" Jasper shouted and was infront of me in a second I fell to the ground on my butt and I felt like my heart was in my throat.

"I have to go please" I begged

"Bella please I would never hurt you" Jasper said and reached his hand out and I flinched back from it and the hurt in his eyes made me want to cry and I did.

"Please just let me go" I begged through sobs

"Please, I need to talk to you" Jasper said

"Please, please" I whispered and dried my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Jasper what's going on here" A male voice sounded behind him. I looked up and saw a man with blonde hair and was just as pale as the Cullens and had gold eyes aswell.

"Edward" Was all Jasper said not taking his eyes off mine

"Bella we really need to talk to you about some stuff" Jasper said sounding desperate now

"If you tell me can I go home?" I asked

"Yes"

"Then let's go" I said reluctantly Jasper stood up and held his hand out to me, I took it and he helped me up off the ground.

"Bitch" Edward spat when he walked past me

"What the fuck is your problem?" I screamed at him

"My problem is that you're a fucking slut!" He shouted at me and I punched him. I felt all the bones in my hand brake as my fist made contact with his face. I screamed and Edward just laughed at my pain. Jasper lunged for him but the mystery guy and Emmett held him back.

"Alice take Bella up to my office and I'll get her hand fixed" The guy said.

"Come on Bella" Alice said and helped me back to the house

"How's your hand?" She asked

"It feels like it's burning" I said through gritted teeth. Rosalie came out of her room and saw us

"What's going on?" She asked confused

"Can you go out and help Emmett with Jasper and Edward? Bella broke her hand punching Edward" Alice explained and in a blink she was gone

"Where did she go?" I asked confused

"It's part of the thing that Jasper needs to talk to you about" Alice replied "I gotta go for a minute but Jasper or Carlisle will be up in a sec"

"Who's Carlisle?"

"The guy that was out there he's a doctor and our adopted father, right I gotta go, you'll be ok" Alice said and like Rosalie she was gone. Even though I was shit scared of Jasper right now I wanted him to be the one that came up to be with me.

I looked down at my hand and saw it was sitting at a very wrong angle. I could feel the bile coming up my throat and then some one handed me a bucket and I was sick in it.

"You alright?" Jasper asked putting a hand on my back

"No, this isn't right! What the fuck are you people?" I shouted at him and regretted it when I saw the hurt on his face

"Do you want me to just come out with it or what?" He asked looking at the floor

"Jasper, look at me" He looked up

"I may be shit scared of you right now but I trust you so just tell me"

"You wont believe me" He said as if talking to himself

"Tell me"

"Everyone here, is…" He said

"Is?"

"Vampires" He said, I looked at him for a second before I burst out laughing.

"What the fuck do you find funny about this?" Jasper asked sounding frustrated

"You! God no seriously what do you need to tell me?" I asked wiping tears out of my eyes

"I just told you" He said

"Right well you're obviously high so I'm going to go to the hospital get my hand fixed and move back to Arizona with my mother" I said and hopped off of the table I was on and walked out of the room.

"Bella I'm not joking" He said walking behind me

"You're high" I said I was about to run out of the house when Jasper magically appeared in front of me and I fell to the flor landing on my broken hand. I screamed and clutched my hand to my chest. I hated crying in front of people, it always made me feel like a baby and I hated it.

"Shit, Bella I didn't to do that come on I'm getting Carlisle to fix this" He said and picked me up.

"No, put me down" I said and tried to get out of his arms but he held me there.

"Bella I need to get your hand fixed" Jasper said

"Just leave me alone" I said and I saw tears in Jaspers eyes.

"If it is so important that Carlisle doesn't fix your hand I'll take you to the hospital because you can't drive" Jasper said and walked out of the house and headed towards my car.

"Jasper, where're you going?" Carlisle shouted after he put me in the car

"I'm taking Bella to the hospital! She doesn't want to be here!" He replied sounding hurt.

"Hey Bella! How does it feel knowing that you're stuck with Jasper for life? Or that you're surrounded by vampires? Or that you belong in a nut housee?" Edward shouted. Jasper went over and started beating him again, sso I climbed over into the driver seat and started up the engine of my truck.

"Bella!" Jasper shouted but I was already out of the driveway. I could feel the tears in my eyes and this time I couldn't stop them. They blurred my vision and the last thing I remember was the crash.

Jasper POV

"Bella!" I shouted after her. I had to get her but Emmett and Alice were holding me back.

"Jazz you need to calm down" Alice said

"I need her" I said and tried to get out of their grip but they held me solid.

"Yeah, I bet you need you're fucking slut" Edward spat at me. This time it was Emmett that went for Edward.

"Would you shut up! Do you have any idea what the fuck you're doing? You're gonna kill yourself all because you're a fucking jealous bitch!" Emmett screamed at him. Edward sat there stunned by what Emmett had just said, he looked scared but who wouldn't Emmett was a scary guy.

"Alice?" Rosalie said breaking the intense silence

"Bella" Alice whispered

"What? What's happened?" I asked trying to get out of her grasp

"Jazz you can't until you have calmed down I'm sorry" Alice said sadly

"Why? What's happened?"

"I can't tell you, if I tell you it's going to be worse for her"

"What happens if you tell me?"

"She'll die if I tell you Jazz" Alice said

"Alice… I need her" I said

"Then calm down" She said sternly. I started to calm down when I heard an ambulance in the distance.

"No, no,no,no!" I said and started to shake, I felt my knees buckle and I fell to the ground with my head in my hands

"What happened to her?" Emmett asked

"Bella…crashed her car" Alice said and I screamed at her

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You would of killed her Jasper"

"I would never hurt her! I would never do that to her!" I screamed at her.

"Jasper calm down and we will go to the hospital" Carlisle said

"Yes!" Edward shouted

"NOT YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY FEELINGS ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT EDWARD!" Carlisle screamed at him, none of us had ever heard Carlisle raise his voice, it was scary.

"We need to go now, Carlisle tell the ambulance people that you know her and that you wish to help" Alice said and ran to her car I followed her as well as Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie stayed with Edward.

We drove and I saw Bellas car on the side of the road crashed into a tree. I got out at the same time as Carlisle he went up and talked to one of the paramedics. I looked into the ambulance and saw Bella in there with paramedics doing stuff to her. I wanted to scream at myself for letting this happen to her.

I looked away and saw Chief Swan staring at the incident, he looked about as scared as I felt.

I walked back to the car and Alice started the engine and we followed the ambulance to the hospital. We got there and we sat in the waiting room, well Alice sat I paced back and forth with my head in my hands.

Charlie came in and walked up to us.

"Any news?"

"No" Alice replied

"I didn't know you guys were friends" Charlie said looking at me

"Yeah we are, she means a lot to me" I said and he seemed to know what I was talking about.

He sat down next to Alice and I continued pacing.

"Jasper sit down, you're making me dizzy" Alice said

"I just want to know if she is ok" I said and sat down and sighed

"Bella Swan?" The nurse said Charlie stood up and ran to her

"Yeah, she ok?"

"Yes she's fine you can go and see her, only one visitor though" She said noticing me nearly jumping up and down in my seat "I'll show you to the room" She said and Charlie followed her.

"It worked out" Alice mumbled. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes

"Yeah all worked out good, my mate is in hospital because I told her we were vampires, she thought I was high and then I had to go and beat the crap out of Dickward she drove off and crashed her car and now is in hospital, oh and on top of all that the girl I'm meant to spend eternity with hates my guts and thinks I'm a drug addict. So yeah all worked out Alice" I said sarcastically

"She doesn't hate your guts, she loves you, she's just confused and pissed at you right now but she will stop that soon enough. Why does she think you're a drug addict?"

"Because when I said that we were vampires she thought I was high" I groaned

"Don't worry I've seen it. She's going to be pissed at first when she sees you but then she will be happy and then she will realise she loves you and then she will believe you"

"That sounds emotionally draining" I said making Alice laugh.

"Yup good thing you're not human" Alice replied

"Jasper you can goin, I need to go and do paper work and get some stuff for Bella" Charlie said and walked out of the hospital.

I was about to stand up when suddenly I felt very nervous.

"I can't go. She's going to hate me" I said

"Go, don't worry" Alice said and pushed me up.

I stood up and asked the nurse what room Bella was in. I walked down the hall and found her room. I looked in the window and saw her lying on the bed, there was a giant bandage on her head, stiches under her left eyes and her right hand was in a cast. All of this happened because of me, because I couldn't stop myself from punching Edward.

I knocked on the door and heard Bella tell me to come in. I walked in and looked at the floor afraid to see how much she hated me.

"Hey" I said

"Hi" Her voice was like music to my ears

"How you feelin'?" I asked and felt stupid as soon as I said it "Don't listen to me I'm really nervous and I say a lot of crap and I love and this is all my fault, if I wasn't being such a prick i could of helped you and you wouldn't be here an-"

"Jasper calm down, you couldnt of helped, you're not a prick and I love you too" Bella said laughing slightly at me

"I could of, if I hadn't of went off to beat Edward up then I would of drove you to the hospital and you would just of got a cast and you wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed" I said

"Come here" I walked over and stood next to her bed still looking at the floor.

"Look at me" I looked up "You may have been able to stop me from crashing my car but if you had then I would still be really pissed at you"

"You're not pissed at me?"

"No I am just not as much because I realised that life is kinda too short to be pissed"

"Not if you're a vampire" I muttered but of course she heard me

"You're not still on that are you?" Bella asked

"Yeah I am Bella because it's true" I said

"Jazz there's no such thing" She said

"Yes there is, how else could you explain you breaking your hand just because you punched Edward, how we managed to take down half the forest and how it took all the family to hold back 2 people? Explain that"

"Steriods and alcohol are a bad combination?" She said sounding exasperated

"Bella I'm not lying I'm telling the truth" I said

"Jasper please calm down you're shaking" Bella said and I looked down at my hands and I was shaking. I sat down on the chair and ran my hands through my hair trying to calm down.

"How can I prove it?" I asked myself out loud.

"You remember just before you broke your hand when my eyes changed and I had fangs? Yeah why do you think that was?" I asked

"I'd rather forget it" She said and looked away from me

"Why because you can't stand something more powerful than you? Because you don't want to believe there are things out there that shouldn't be?"

"No because when I think about you like that it makes me want to cry, because I think that you wouldn't hurt anything or anyone and I nearly had to watch you kill your brother! That's why, because it hurts, it physically hurts me to think of you hurting anything because I think that you're not capable of doing that because I think you're so nice and perfect but I guess I was wrong!" She shouted at me and started to cry.

I sat there staring at her, did I really just say that to her? God I am such an asshole!

"Bella, I'm sorry but I can't help that part of me, that's part of my vampire ok? And I can't help that so please, I'm sorry"" I whispered

"Can you just go please?" Bella said drying her eyes

"Bella, please, I still need to explain some stuff to you" I pleaded, if I was too far away from her it could kill her

"Just go! I need to think about stuff"

"What stuff?"

"Just go Jasper! Please, please go!" She pleaded me. I looked at her for a moment before standing up and walking out of the room.

I closed the door and as soon as I closed it I heard Bella start to cry again, I wanted more than anything to go back in there and make it better but I couldn't she wanted me gone.

I walked back into the waiting room and saw Alice sitting there looking concerned.

"Let's go" I said and walked out of the hospital.I got into the car along with Alice and drove to the house. By the time I got there My heart hurt like hell but I was afraid to go back to upset her even more. I walked in and saw Edward sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and Emmett and Rose sitting on the other couch watching him.

"What's going on?" Alice asked

"He feels guilty" Emmett spat

"How did it go at the hospital?" Rose asked

"She hates me" I said and collapsed next to Rose on the couch.

"You should go hunt your eyes are black" Emmett said

"I would but the further I go the more it hurts"

"So go back to her" Alice suggested

"If I do then she'll kill me" I said "I'm gonna go hunt"

I walked out of the house and headed for the forest or what was left of it. I quickly drained three deer, I was about 20 miles away from the hospital and it felt like I wwas turning into a vampire all over again with the intense burning I was feeling…which meant it would be worse for Bella SHIT!

I quickly ran back to the house and ran in.

"Car keys now!" I shouted at anyone but they all looked at me like I was mental

"Jazz you can't drive, you're too crazy right now" Emmett said

"Thanks gimmee the keys now!" I shouted at him and he through them at me.

I ran back out and got into the car. I drove until I heard a siren behind me, SHIT!, how fast had I been going? I pulled over and got out of the car.

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going?" The police officer asked

"No can you just give me the ticket cos I really need to get to the hospital, it's an emergency" I begged the fire was still going and it hurt.

"Fine" He said and handed me the ticket. I quickly climbed back into the car before he could say anything more and drove careful not to go over the speed limit.

I ran into the hospital an dstraight for Bellas room. I looked in the window and saw there were doctors surrounding her bed, one of them was trying to get her heart going again. No,no,no,no,no! I turned around and kicked the bin behind me and picked up the chair and threw it.

I can't believe I had done this! A doctor came out of Bellas' room and looked at me with my headin my hands

"May I help you?" He asked

"I need to see her, please" I said

"I'm sorry you can't she's sleeping right now, she nearly died juse there" He replied

"Why what happened?"

"She had a heart attack"

"Please, I wont do anything I just need to be near her" I begged

"Fine, wait until the nurses clear out and then you can go in" He said and walked away. I stood waiting until all the nurses left and then went in and sat back down in the chair. Almost immediately the fire in my chest was gone, I really hated being a vampire sometimes.

I sat and watched Bella sleep for a while for some reason it was comforting. I reached out and took her hand in my and leaned down and put my head on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of left you, I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry, I know it doesn't help but still" I whispered

"It's fine" She whispered, I snapped my head up, not realising she was awake.

"Bella"

"Yeah?"

"You're alive" I said

"Yup, thanks for noticing" She laughed slightly

"I'm sorry"

"Why it wasn't your fault I had a heart attack"

"It was" I whispered

"No it wasn't stop blaming yourself for stuff" Bella said sounding annoyed and slightly hurt

"Bella, I still have to explain some stuff to you, about the whole vampire thing" I said

"Just go, get over with" She said squeezing my hand slightly

"Vampires have this thing which lets them find their other half, like a soul mate, it's like love at first sight but more intense and most times the other half is a human and so they need to get changed to a vampire"

"Is this your way of telling me that I'm your soul mate?" She asked

"Yeah"

"Ok, so that doesn't make sense about the whole me having the heart attack is your fault"

"Well at first, when you just meet them for the first time, when you get too far away from them it hurts because it's trying to tell you that you should go back to them to be with them. I should of cameback and you would have been ok but I thought you hated me so I didn't come back and then this happened" I explained

"Right, so is that why you nearly kill Edward earlier when he said that stuff to me?" She asked

"Yup, that's why and plus I probably would of beat him up, just not as bad, anyway because he shouldn't of spoken to anyone like that" I said, starting to feel angry just thinking about it

"So why did he say it?"

"To be honest I don't know, i haven't spoken to him since" I replied

"Jasper can I ask one more question?"

"Shoot"

"Since I'm your soul mate does that mean I need to be a vampire?" She sounded scared

"You don't need to be anything Bella, you could become a vampire in the future if you wanted"

"But what would happen if I decided that I would never want to be a vampire and died what would happen to you?"

"I don't know" I actually did know, it would kill me, I would have to go to the volturi and get them to kill me because living without her would be too awful but I wasn't going to tell her that because then she would feel like she had to be changed just so I wouldn't die.

"You're lying" She said, smirking

"What, no I'm not" I defended, how did she know I was lying?

"Tell me what would happen?" She asked

"You said that you only wanted to ask one more question and I believe you have already asked that question" I said

"Will you tell me later?" She asked

"If you still want to know and you really don't want to become a vampire I might"

"How old were you when you were changed?"

"22"

"If I really don't want to become a vampire by the time I'm twenty two you have to tell me"

"Deal" I said and shook the hand I was holding

"This is really messed up isn't it?" She sighed

"What do you mean?"

"My first day at Forks High School and I find out that I'm meant to spend forever a vampire who quite frank scares me, no offence, and his brother hates me and thinks I'm a slut and a bitch and said vampire has tried to kill him about three times since we got to his house after school oh and I ended up in a car crash on top of all that but there's some good news if I don't want to become a vampire by the time I'm twenty two I get to find out what will happen to him if I decide I don't want to become a vampire" She said and burst into tears. This was what she thought about all of this.

"Bella, please calm down" I said but she just cried harder. I sat on the edge of the bed next to her and pulled her against my chest. After a while she calmed down and when she realised that I was holding her she pushed me away, which hurt…a lot.

"Why do I scare you?" I asked

"Because I just keep seeing you like the way you were when you were angry at him and it scares me to know that you can change like that" She replied

"I'm not like that"

"I saw you!"

"Right, look, you know how I told you that you're my soul mate? Right, when a vampire hears or see someone as a threat or any harm towards their soul mate they will do anything to protect them. So when…Edward said that about you the vampire in me lost it but that isn't me, if it was then that's what I would have been like when you first saw me,not that, to be honest I hate myself when I even let myself think like the way I do when I'm like that" I said hoping she would understand

"Jasper, i-" She was cut off when a nurse came in carrying what looked like a tray of medicines, pills and a couple of injections, Bellas' face lost all colour and she actually looked like a vampire. I couldn't help my self but laugh.

"Bella, I need to give you some pain killers and a few injections right now" The nurse said

"Uhh… do I really need the injections?" She asked in a small voice

"Yes it's so that since you will probably be here for a while that you don't get any worse or pick up an infection or anything "She explained and started to clean the needles.

"Do you not like needles Bella?" I asked, failing at trying to keep the smirk out of my voice

"Stay here please" She said and I was surprised

"I thought I scared you?" I whispered so the nurse wouldn't here

"You do but not as much as needles" She whispered making me fall off my chair laughing

"Something funny?" The nurse asked glaring at me

"Nope just a private joke" I said drying my eyes "It's funny how a needle scares you more than a vampire" I whispered, she turned and looked into my eyes, slightly confused and the nurse took that as an opportunity to stick the needle into her arm.

Bella froze and lenched other hand into a fist, I wrapped my hand around it and she seemed to relax a little. The nurse pulled it out but Bella didn't seem to notice.

"There, that wasn't too bad was it? Just two more" She said, that seemed to snap Bella out of her trance as she snapped her head towards the nurse.

"Two more?" She squeaked

"'Fraid so"

"Don't worry just gives you an excuse to stare into my eyes" I said smiling, she turned around and laughed at me but when she calmed down she just looked into my eyes.

"Last one" The nurse muttered but Bella didn't seem to notice, "Right now you need to take two of these and one of these, the first two will make you a bit sleepy but not too bad" She said and handed Bella three pills and a glass of water. She reluctantly looked away from me and took the pills and when she was done she took my hand again and looked stared at me again.

"I'll be back in two hours to give you the tablets again but if you need me again before then press the button next to your bed"She said and walked out.

We just sat there for a while staring until Bella broke the silence,

"It's weird…" She muttered as if not actually talking

"What that we've been staring at each other for like half an hour?"

"No rhat I know I should be angry and scared of you right now but I just can't"

"That is quite weird, maybe it's my dashing good looks that are over riding all your senses"I said sarcastically

"Nah I think it's that good ol' modesty of yours" She joked, running her hand through my hair, "Your hair's soft" She mumbled

"Thanks" I replied, laughing

"See that's what I mean. I barely even know you and I…." She cut herself off, looking caught out

"And you what?" I was really confused now

"And i…" She said it so fast even my vampire hearing couldn't pick it up

"Bella what?"

"I love you" She mumbled not looking at me

"Bella-"

"Don't just, don't say anything just forget I even said it" She said cutting me off

"Bella, look at me" I said but she just shook her head "Bella, please" I said and she turned her head but kept her eyes down "Look up please", She slowly looked up.

"I love you too" I said

"You're not the best at forgetting are you?"

"Nope worst ever, but sometimes it's a good thing"

"How's that?"

"Because now I'm going to get to remember the exact time that I said 'I love you' for the first time" I said and she smiled at that.

"I can't wait till I get out of here" Bella sighed

"Yeah, and why's that?"

"Because then you can remember the first time you got to watch me walk out of a hospital because believe me there will be a lot"

"Great! Can't wait" I replied laughing, "When do you think you'll get out?" I asked

"Dunno, I'll ask the nurse when she comes back"

"I hope she has more injections"

"Why would you wish that upon me?"

"Because then I can look into your beautiful eyes with out having to worry I'm creeping you out"

"Yeah I understand you are pretty creepy"

"Hey, come on that's a bit harsh" I said and she just laughed.

My phone started ringing, I looked down and saw it was Edward, I shook my head and pressed decline.

"Who was it?"

"No one" I said but did manage to keep all the anger out of my voice

"Jasper, who was it?"

"Edward" I replied

"He's your brother" She said but was cut off when Emmett called

"Speaking of brothers" I said and answered the phone

"What up Emmett?" I asked

"_Hey, nothin' much, oh someone wants to talk to you"_

"If it's him I don't wanna talk to him" I said but he had already passed the phone over, Bella was sitting looking at me

"_Jasper, put Bella on"_ Edward said and I nearly smashed the phone

"No, you don't have the right" I said and Bella was looking confused now

"_Jasper please I want to apologize"_ Edward pleaded, my eyes must have been turning black because Bella started to look scared and she let go of my hand , I forced myself to calm down for her.

"No, you're not going to apologize" I spat and Bella stuck her hand out

"Give me the phone"

"No"

"_Jasper please I want to talk to her"_

"Jazz, he can't hurt me through the phone the worst he can do is call me bad names" She said. I silently handed her the phone and listened to what he was saying .

"_Bella?"_

"That would be Isabella to you, what do you want?" She said and I couldn't help the small smile that crept on my face.

"_I want to apologize"_

"Cool story bro tell me when you get to the chapter where you shut up" She replied and I laughed at her.

"_That's a bit un-called for"_

"No I think it was perfectly called for" She replied

"_Listen,I'm sorry for saying what I said I shouldn't of done it and I'm sorry"_

"Thank you"

"_So we're good?"_

"No I still hate you and I don't accept your apology and quite frankly the next time I see you I'm going to set you on fire. It was nice talking to you" Bella said and hung up.

Emmett POV

"_No I still hate you and I don't accept your apology and quite frankly the next time I see you I'm going to set you on fire. It was nice talking to you"_ Bella said and hung up. I burst out laughing, Edward looked a cross between angry and shit scared for his life.

"The funny thing is, I saw this happen and you still took my advice to call her" Alice said in between laughs

"I'm going to kill her"

"Only if she doesn't set you on fire first" Rose said

"I'd like to see her set me on fire when she's in a hospital bed" Edward said and ran out the house.

"No, Edward you're not hurting her!" I shouted but he was already gone.

"SHIT!" I shouted and got into the Porche Alice had already started.

"It'll be ok, I've seen it"

Bella POV

I hung up the phone and me and Jasper sat laughing for about fifteen minutes.

"Right, come on it wasn't that funny" I said once I'd calmed down.

"No I found it hilarious" A familiar voice rang out as the door swung open. In a blink Jasper was standing growling at Edward who was leaning against the door frame.

"Aww, hey Jazz you got something stuck in your throat?"

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to have a talk with Bella about manners and how you should show a man respect" Edward said smiling at me

"This is the weird Victorian ages Edward I can talk to you any way I want"

"Yes but surprisingly I can't talk to you any way I want weird that isn't it?"

"I never called you a slut and a bitch but did i?"

"Hey you earned that name. Not my fault you can't keep your legs closed, didn't you give it to Mike Newton and Eric today?" He asked and Jasper lunged at him.

"I'll kill you" He spat and shoved him against the wall

"Jasper!" I shouted, I hated seeing him like this, it scared me

"You not going to back down for the slut Jasper, what you've been doing all day" Edward spat laughing

"Shut up!" He shouted and punched him in the face, unlike me he didn't brake his hand, he gave Edward a black eye

"What is your problem with me?"

"You're mine! I met you first you're mine" He shouted at me. I felt my heart lunge and I realised he was hurting Jasper but I couldn't see because Jasper had his back turned.

"What are you doing to him?" I asked and I felt another stab of pain and Jasper doubled over

"Stop!" I shouted and I realised he was punching and kicking him, I felt like I was about to have another heart attack. "Stop hurting him! It's me you're pissed off with, so stop!"

"Fine lets see how little Jazzy likes seeing his mate hurt" Edward said and walked over to me

"No" He groaned out but collapsed to the ground when Edward let go of him

"This should be fun, you know I went to medical school Bella?" He asked while going through a cupboard of stuff.

"Really?" I asked looking down at Jasper still curled on the floor

"Yup learned all about the human body what's good for it, bad for it…what can kill it. But of course I wouldn't kill you, that would just ruin my fun" Edward said and pulled out a little vial of some liquid

"This will make you feel like you are burning on the inside out, it's a bit like vampire venom but a bit more minor. I am going to make you swallow it so you can get a little preview as to what's to come. Don't worry it will come out Jasper will have to suck it out but the only problem is, will he be able to stop so that way he wont drain you. Lets find out"

I looked down at Jasper who looked un-conscious.

"Jasper?" I asked but didn't get a reply

"Don't worry, he'll wake up when I'm done with you"

"What did you do to him?"

"I may have made him have internal bleeding and gave him a head injury but who knows, he'll heal unlike you if he doesn't wake up and help you in time" He looked at Jasper for a second and looked back to me

"it's for the best"

"How?"

"Because this way you two can spend forever together, it was going to happen anyway, I'm just speeding up the process,now would you like to say a little something before I do this to you?"

I looked down at Jasper, I was about to say something but he wouldn't be able to hear me so there would be no point. I turned my gaze back to Edward and smiled at him.

"I hope you burn in Hell"

"Not a chance I will live forever just like you" He said and held my mouth open and poured it in. I tried not to swallow but he clamped my mouth shut and held my nose so I couldn't breathe. I swallowed it and he released my mouth and nose.

I didn't feel any different than I did before, I still had the pain in my heart from Jasper getting hurt but apart from that just the same.

"Three, two…one" Edward muttered and I felt like my throat burned and then it travelled down and the burning I felt in my heart seemed to go up a hundred degrees and then it travelled down again.

It felt like my bones were on fire and that ifi breathed fire would come out of my throat. I couldn't scream because my throat felt like it had been ripped out.

I looked up and expected to see Edward but I wasn't in the hospital bed anymore, I was in a car and Jasper was on the floor.

I tried to speak but angain to no avail. Indeed like Edward said it felt like I was being set on fire on the inside out. I closed my eyes and tried to think of anything else but it did help all I could think about was the excruciating pain that was inside me. I was surprised I hadn't turned to a pile of ash yet.

"Don't worry Jasper will wake up and he will change you and it will be ok" Edward said from the front seat. I tried to reply but all that came out was a little whimper I would have been surprised if he could hear.

I felt the car stop and my stomach lurched and then the fire took over there aswell. I clutched at my stomach but it just made it worse.

I saw Jasper stir on the floor and I felt a little better but worse. The car stopped and Edward hauled me out of the car along with Jasper. I felt my self lying on something soft and I could hear Edward talking to Jasper and then something smash. I wanted to open my eyes to see Jasper and hear him tell me it would be ok but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes and I didn't hear him tell me.

I felt someone lift my wrist and it felt like it was on fire even more. I tried to tell them to stop but nothing came out.

"I love you" Jasper whispered and bit my wrist. I would of screamed my throat was still not working. I felt the fire slowly die out and then it came back again this time a hundred times worse. My blood felt ice cold but my heart and everything else felt burning. I could feel the fire starting to over take again but then it would die out slightly with the ice and then come back again. I hated it, I felt ill.

"I can't believe you did this!" A voice shrieked but I didn't know who it was

"I'm gonna kill you!" A deeper voice shouted

"She deserved it!" Another voice shouted.

"SHUT IT!" That was the only voice I recognised out of them all, Jasper. I opened my mouth and tried to speak but instead of Jaspers' name a scream came out instead. It stopped as soon as it started and I felt someone take my hand.

"Three days. Three fucking days this has been happening and it's all your fault!" Jasper shouted but I didn't know who he was talking about.

"Hey I did you a favour" The voice replied

"How is this a favour?"

"Because now she is yours forever. You will never lose her"

"Unless she hates me for doing this to her and she leaves me! Did you ever think of that?" Did Jasper honestly think I would leave him? He was so stupid.

"It's time" I heard a small voice whisper and everyone shut up. Time for what? I felt a giant stabbing pain in the pit of my stomach, it was so bad my back arched off the cushioned surface and I screamed again. It was then I felt my heart stop beating but it didn't start again. I was still alive, how was this possible?

"Bella?" I heard Jasper whisper. I refused to open my eyes, if I was dead I didn't want to see what Heaven or Hell looked like, I just wanted to lie and sleep and never wake up like you're supposed to do.

"Bella? Please, Bella wake up" Jasper begged, maybe it was all a bad dream.

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring at the ceiling.

"Bella?" He asked again

I slowly turned my head afraid of what I would see, everything felt so real but I knew it couldn't be, it shouldn't be.

"Are you ok?" He asked I shook my head in response I knew if I talked then it would all be real.

"Bella talk please" I shook my head again

"Please, I need to hear your voice" He begged. I heard someone cough in the corner

"Pussy" I turned my head and saw someone sitting in the corner with brown hair and golden eyes he looked bored and very full of himself.

"It hurts" I said to Jasper and he looked happy relieved and worried all at the one time.

"What hurts?"

"Throat" I answered, that was the only thing that remained on fire the whole time.

"Come on" He said and stoodup and pulled me with him. My legs felt shaky but they were ok after a moment. I looked around the room and saw there were more people than I thought.

"Do you remember anyone?" Jasper asked

"No one but you" I answered

"Okay, come on" He said and pulled me outside.

We stood outside in the sun for a moment I didn't really realise the point in it. I looked up to ask Jasper why but when I looked up he was sparkling, like little diamonds coming out of his skin.

"Jasper?" I asked in a small voice

"Yeah?"

"You, you're…sparkly" I finished for some reason unable to speak properly

"Talk later, feed now" He said and grabbed my hand and ran at a speed I knew was un-human and so was he, I think, so what did that make me?

He stopped and pulled me down close to the ground, I looked up and saw we stopped just before a field of deer. What the hell was going on?

"Jasper?" I whispered, but he was already gone, I looked toward him and saw him sink his teeth into the neck of a deer and then another. I felt sick looking at him do that to an animal but at the same time I longed to do it and that just made me more sick.

He snapped his gave towards me and motioned for me to come over, I shook my head and started to back away. What the fuck was going on? This isn't normal, he isn't normal but then I can't be normal if I want to do it aswell.

"Bella" He pleaded and stuck his hand out for me to take.

"What am i?" I asked but he shook his head

"You need to feed"He replied and now it was my turn to shake my head

"I am not doing that to an animal"

"Would you rather do it to a human?" Jasper asked and I nearly was sick

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Bella, you need to do this other wise you'll get sick"

"Jasper, I can't"

"Please, Bella" He begged, I slowly walked forward into the field where there were deers but now is just three, and they all were lying on the ground with holes in their necks.

"What did you do?" I asked

"You need this Bella" Was all he said and then the scent of the blood hit me. I felt my self crouching down next to one of the deers. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, everything inside me was screaming at me to stop this but my body wouldn't and when I opened my eyes again, I was… drinking the blood of the deer.

I pulled back and looked down at the dead animal in my arms. I stood up and looked at Jasper, who looked relieved, upset and…happy.

"Why are you happy? This is horrible! What did you do to me?" I screamed at him

"You're a vampire" He answered and I froze. Was he crazy, vampires don't exist! This is stupid this all one big weird dream that I will wake up from and I will wake up and… What will happen then? I don't even remember where I live!

"What did you do to me? I can't remember anything"

"Nothing at all?" He asked suddenly worried

"No, where do I live, where am i?" I asked starting to panic

"I'm taking you to Carlisle" He said and started pulling me back the way I came

"Jasper, what the hell?"

"How can you remember me and nothing else? It doesn't make sense" Jasper mumbled and pulled me inside the house. Every head turned and looked at us.

"So…How'd it go?" The boy with brown hair that spoke before asked

"Fine, Carlisle I need to talk to you" Jasper said, the boy kept staring at me with some weird fascination.

"If you're going to stare, can I atleast know your name?"

"You don't remember?" He asked stunned

"Remember what?" I asked, I was staring to get anxious now, what was I supposed to remember?

"I'm Edward, do you really not remember me?" He asked, his voice full of dis belief

"Nope" I said, "Why should I remember?" I asked and everyone just looked around them except for Edward.

"Well, Jasper at least she doesn't remember how she got like this" He said, sounding hopeful

"You're just saying that because this is all your fault!"

"It isn't his fault you nearly killed her and knocked him out!" The biggest guy shouted

"Who are you?" I asked

"Emmett, that's Alice" He said pointing to a little pixie-like girl "That's Rosalie" He said pointing to a tall blonde girl, who was gorgeous "And that's Carlisle and Esme, our parents" He said pointing to the last two people.

"So how is it Edwards fault that I don't remember anything?" I asked, confused

"Jasper, how much does she not remember?" Carlisle asked Jasper

"She didn't even believe me when I told her I was a vampire" He told Carlisle sadly

"Did she not kinda realise that when she was draining a deer?" Rosalie asked, earning a growl from Jasper

"Bella, what do you last remember?" Carlisle asked

"The fire, I don't even know how I got here, all I remember is that…fire" I explained. God I wish I was anywhere but here, I wish I was invisible and nobody even knew I was here. I closed my eyes and pretended I wasn't there.

"Bella?" Jasper asked confused and worried, I just kept my eyes closed, I don't want to be here!

"Where'd she go?" Edward asked. He couldn't see me? I opened my eyes and everyone was staring at me in dis-belief and wonder.

"Why are you all staring at me?" I asked

"You…disappeared" Jasper replied

"No I didn't, I closed my eyes" I said

"No you vanished" Alice said

"Ok, you guys are crazy so I'm just gonna go" I said while backing away and ran out of the house.

"Bella!" Jasper shouted after me but I was already half way down the drive way. I stopped and wished I was back in the field where all the deer were before, to just get as far from here as possible.

I opened my eyes and I was there. How was this possible? This isn't right! I'm a freak! Why don't I remember anything or anyone? How could I kill an animal? I turned around and kicked a tree and waited for the pain to quickly make it's way up my foot and leg but instead the tree broke and fell over. What the fuck?

"Bella!" Edward shouted from the edge of the field. I looked at him, why couldn't they just leave me alone? I didn't want to see anything of them, Edward apparently done this to me . I wish I was invisible!

"Bella?" Edward asked, sounding confused, I could still see him as my eyes were open but…he couldn't see me.

"Edward?" I asked and he looked right at me and I thought he could see me.

"Bella, where are you?" He asked, so he couldn't see me but I could see him, I could have some fun with this. I walked over to him until I was right in front of him and kicked him in the shin.

"Jesus! Fuck! What the fuck was that?" He shouted hopping up and down holding his shin

"Hey, that worked!" I exclaimed, all the while making sure to stay invisible

"That was you?"

"No it was that squirrel, what do you think?" I replied sarcastically

"That's not fair I can't even see you"

"All the better then"

"How are you doing this?"He sounded really confused

"I don't know, I just want to wake up from this weird dream or is it a nightmare?" I said and changed back so he could see me.

"Hate to tell you but it's neither, this is as real as it'd gonna get" He said and let go of his shin

"Why do rhey blame you?" I asked him

"Listen, I think maybe Jasper or Carlisle should tell you because Jazz wont be too happy if I tell you" Edward explained

"I don't want to go back there. Can you go and tell Jasper that I just want to be alone for a bit"

"Can't do that either because you're a new born vampire you can't really be left alone" Edward said

"Fine" I said and turned invisible.

"Oh come on!" Edward explained and turned his back, I presumed to go and get Jasper "Who's idea was it to give the most stubborn person ever the power of invisibility?" He muttered and was gone but I didn't change back.

I started to walk through the trees and came out at the back of a house with a police cruiser parked next to it.

The house looked familiar but at the same time, I had never even seen it before. I walked up and looked in the window and saw a man sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands, he was looking at a picture on the table. It was a picture of…me

What the hell? That's just creepy. I turned around and walked out to the front of the house and down the streets. On nearly every lamp-post there was a poster that said "MISSING BELLA SWAN!" And underneath it was a picture of me. This is just weird now, I wasn't missing I was right here, they just couldn't see me.

I was walking for ages when I came to a sign that said "Welcome To La Push!" I had heard of La Push, I went there when I was little, wait I remember something, YAY!

I wonder if I actually go there I would remember more? I walked over the border and was walking through the forest when I saw it. A giant, jet black wolf, and two brown wolfs were staring right at me. I froze even though they couldn't see me. Shit, shit,shit,SHIT!

Why did I have to be so stubborn and leave Edward, why didn't I just go back and talk to Jasper? I wish I was with Jasper right now.

I took a step back and a twig snapped underneath me foot and that was when the wolves ran for me or in my general direction as I was still invisible. I turned and ran as fast as I could, I could one of them right on my heels. This was how I was going to die. I turned around for a second and was pushed back and I crashed against a tree. I forgot to stay invisible and as I hit the tree I changed for them to see me. The three wolves froze and stared at me, none of them breathing. I changed back to invisible before they coulc do anything and stayed where I was. The giant black wolf walked over to me until his nose was nearly touching mine, could he see me? Then he started sniffing, shit he can smell me! He grunted and the other two grunted back like they were talking to each other.

"Please" I whispered "I didn't do anything"

The black wolf turned away and…changed into a man. What the hell is going on in my life? He quickly pulled a pair of shorts on and the other two wolves changed into men aswell and pulled their own pair of shorts on.

"Bella?" One of the use to be brown wolves asked, he looked familiar, I think his name was, John, James…

"Jake?" I asked not changing back.

"Please tell this isn't true?" Jacob begged, he looked like he was about to break

"I don't know, I don't remember anything except you and Jasper. They told I was a vampire but I don't believe them they don't exist. This is just one big nightmare" I said and cried, I was just happy none of them could see.

"Why can't we see you?" The use to be black wolf asked

"Who are you?" I asked

"I asked you first" He stated

"I don't know, I don't know anything about this, all I know is that I don't remember anything except Jasper, Jacob and that I've been to La Push when I was little"

"Great, we've got a vampire who only remembers La Push, just great" The last one muttered

"I'm Sam and that's Paul" Sam pointed to himself and then Paul.

"Can you maybe, make yourself noticeable? Cause it's a bit weird talking to a tree." Paul asked. I quickly wiped my eyes and changed. I stood up and realised that I was really, really short compared to them, I looked down at the ground.

"Who changed you?" Jake asked

"I don't know, they said it was Edwards fault but I don't know" I said not looking up

"Can't believe this! Why did you come here? Did they not tell you vamps can't come on our land?" Sam asked

"They haven't told me anything, I wanted to be alone and I was walking and I saw the sign for La Push and I thought that since I remembered La Push it might help me remember some other stuff, like why I'm apparently missing." I explained

"Bella?" Paul said, I looked up

"Yeah?"

"How did you manage to get changed into a vampire? You only started school like three days ago"

"I don't know! I don't remember! Fuck this, I don't need the interrogation" I shouted and walked in the direction out of the woods.

"Wait, how can she be out here, around humans, and not want to kill them?" I heard Paul ask when I turned my back. I walked past the sign for La Push and turned invisible again. I quite liked this whole invisible thing, it gave me space and it was quite cool to be able to just look. I walked back and stood at the end of the drive that led to Jaspers house. I could just stand there for ever and none of them would notice but then that would be boring so I couldn't do that.

I walked up the path and stood in front of the closed front door. I wonder… I took a step and moved through the door without having to open it. Ok this is cool.

I walked into the living room where everyone was sitting and stood in the corner just listening to their conversation.

"You should of stopped her, now she has probably ran away!" Jasper shouted at Edward

"Hey, I tried, do you want to try and keep watch of a new born, stubborn vampire who can turn invisible and kick you in the shin?" Edward defended himself and I had to hold back laughter

"I don't care, what if they wolves got her? They would kill her!" Jasper shouted

"Jasper calm down, she'll be back" Alice said and I was wondering how she knew I would be.

"Edward why did you do what you did to Bella?" Esme asked

"Well, I may have had to owe Jasper for breaking his ipod so this was my way of owing him, giving him the one he loved for eternity" Edward said

"When I said you owed me, I meant you buy me a new one or something, NOT KILL THE GIRL I LOVE!" Jasper screamed at him

"You should of woken up in time to suck the stuff out and then she would be in hospital getting help with the burns inside her, in stead you slept too long and now she is permanently stuch like this"

"YOU KNOCKED ME OUT!" Jasper screamed and had him up against the wall by his neck "Don't even think about trying to blame me for this! This is all your fault, not mine yours" He shouted and let Edward go. I stared at Jasper, the anger in his eyes scared me not nearly as scary as the venom that was starting to pool in his mouth.

I changed back and Jaspers black eyes snapped to me.

"Bella?" Jasper asked, as if not believing it was me

"J-jasper?" I said

"Where, the fuck, did you go? I was so fucking worried!" Jasper shouted at me and grabbed me in his arms. I stood stiff in his arms, I was scared because of what I just saw with him and Edward, who was sitting on the floor holding his throat, and I was scared because he had just shouted at me.

"You ok?" He whispered in my ear

"You scare me" I admitted and went invisible, I closed my eyes as I didn't want to see his reaction.

"Bella, why are you scared of me ?" Jasper asked, the hurt in his voice made me want to cry.

"You just about nearly strangled your _brother_ and then you just screamed at me because I went for a walk" I explained, hating myself for the crack in my voice.

"Bella I would never hurt you" Jasper said "I love you"

"Then, tell me what the hell is going on with me and why I can only remember you, Jake and La Push"

"You went to La Push?" Emmett asked

"Yes"

"Shit" Carlisle breathed and everyone looked at him, in shock, "Don't give me that look, you guys swear more than enough" Emmett and Alice laughed slightly but everyone else just turned their attention back to me and Jasper.

"Why did you go there?" Jasper asked

"Can we maybe talk some place where everyone isn't staring at us like we are the new animals at the zoo?" I asked and suddenly I got an image in my head of me walking down the school halls everyone staring at me and I was wishing I was invisible but it never happened.

"Bella, you coming?" Jasper asked I hadn't realised that I had changed from now noticeable.

I walked out of the house and followed Jasper, we were walking down a path in a garden and I got another flash back type thing in my head of me and Jasper walking own the corridors a school to go to class and then we were sitting in the class room and Angela and Jessica were there and Angela was talking to Jasper and I was talking to Jessica and Jasper was angry.

What was I remembering? My first day of school!

"I remember…." I whispered and Jasper turned his head to look at me

"What?" He asked confused

"I remember, parts of school" I explained and sat down on the bench in the garden, Jasper sat down next to me.

"What do you remember?" He asked sounding happy

"I remember walking down the halls and everyone staring at me and I was wishing I was invisible and I remember me and you in class, Jessica and Angela were there and you were angry" I said and Jasper looked deep in thought for a minute

"Do you remember anything after that?" He asked and I thought hard

_Flash back_

"_Bye Jazzy" Angela said and kissed him but he pushed her away_

"_Don't!" He shouted and I was actually a bit scared because I didn't think he could actually get angry_

"_Jazzy" _

"_Don't call me that! I'm going to put this nice and easy for you! I don't nor will I ever go out with you! Go away!" He shouted and Angela walked out of the room with Jessica following behind her. Jasper sighed and leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling._

"_Well that was fun" I said and he shook his head_

"_Hey you alright?" I asked when he didn't look down_

"_No! I fucking hate her! She never learns to take a hint!" He shouted at me_

"_Fine but you don't need to sit and shout at me about it" I said and stood up _

"_Where are you goin'?" He asked sounding sorry_

"_Toilet" I replied and walked out the class. When I walked out of the toilets the bell went for the end of lunch. I walked back to class and saw Jasper was not looking up at the ceiling anymore but was sitting listening to the teacher who had started the lesson._

"_Miss Swan, where have you been?" He asked_

"_Bathroom" I replied_

"_You should of done it during lunch time"_

"_Technically I did the bell didn't go off until I was walking back" I said making people in the class laugh_

"_Miss Swan sit down" Mr Cairns said sounding bored._

_I walked over and sat back down next to Jasper._

"_I'm sorry for shouting at you" Jasper whispered after the teacher explained what we were doing this period._

"_Whatever" I replied and started writing my answers down, I was pissed off at Jasper, he shouldn't of taken his little hissy fit out on me._

"_Bella please-"_

"_Miss Swan go and stand outside for talking in my class"_

_End of flash back_

"You shouting at me after they left" I replied and he looked at the ground and started nudging a stone with his foot.

"I hated myself for shouting at you and then Edward had to come and fuck it up even more" Jasper muttered

"Did he do this to me?"

"In a way" He answered

"What do you mean?"

"When you were in hospital he knocked me out and then he gave you this acid that basically makes you feel like you're burning on the inside but nothing is actually happening to you, for the first hour. I didn't wake up for an hour and a half later after he gave it to you. If I had woken up earlier I could of helped you and made you ok but because I didn't wake up for longer, you nearly died but I couldn't lose you, if you died it would of killed me. So I changed you into a vampire." Jasper explained

"So…it's your fault" I stated

"No, it isn't! If he hadn't of done that to you then-"

"Then I wouldn't be a freak off nature who will live forever, can be invisible and can walk through walls? You should of left me to die! It's part of life! I should be in a box right now under the ground but you had to be selfish and turn me into some freak of nature just because it would of made you upset!" I shouted at him and ran away.

"Bella!" Jasper shouted and this time he caught up to me and grabbed my hand and turned me around to look at him, "Are you saying you would rather be dead right now?"

"Yes" I cried while trying to get my hand out of his grip

"Even if it killed me?" He asked

"Yes, yes,yes" I cried

"Who's selfish now?" He asked and let go of my hand. I stood there and stared at him and he stared back.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked braking the silence

"Because you need to see I didn't do this to hurt you but to help you"

"Yeah, thanks for the help" I muttered sarcastically aand sat down cross legged on the grass

"Are you scared of what you are or what you do?" Jasper asked and sat facing me

"I'm not scared of what I am, I'm scared that I'm actually real and I'm not scared at what I do, it makes me sick" I replied and started absentmindedly picking at the grass

"How does it make you sick?"

"It's just that when I was in the field with you, it shouldn't of been so easy for me to just kill an animal it makes me sick to think I could do that to a living thing"

"I wish I didnt have to do what I did" Jasper said

"You couldn't really help it" I said

"Do you hate me?" He whispered

"No, do you hate me, for you know, what I said?" I asked

"I could never hate you"Jasper said smiling at me

"So what do I need to do to be a vampire, any rules or shit?" I asked leaning back

"Well, the biggest rule is to not tell anyone that vampires exist and to not kill humans or animals unless to feed" Jasper replied

"Why does everyone think I'm missing?" I asked

"Well when you got changed, you were out cold for three days, and we couldn't tell Charlie so we told Charlie we had no idea where you were and the police thought and still think that you got kidnapped. So we may or may not need to come up with a story or something so you can go back home to Charlie and you can finish school"

"Can I go to school? You know because of the whole vamp thing?"

"We all could and you managed to walk to La Push surrounded by humans and didn't kill any of them so yeah I think you'll be ok" Jasper answered. I was quite happy at that thought because then that way I could still be semi-normal.

"Okay so when do we tell Charlie?" I asked

"Well, we need to talk to Carlisle, he's good with all the back story stuff and things like that so we go talk to him and when he has come up with an idea we go and tell Charlie that his daughter is safe and sound" Jasper said smiling at me

"Sounds like fun"

"Come on" He stood up and stuck his hand out for me to take

"Aww more walking, I wanna try something" I said

"What?" Jasper asked, he looked a bit wary. I took his hand and stood up.

"Don't look so scared" I said and done what I did earlier and thought about being back in the living room. I opened my eyes and me and Jasper were standing in the living room which was now empty. I felt really tired and drained all of a sudden.

"How do you do that? That feels really weird" Jasper asked

"I feel like I'm going to collapse, I don't feel like that when I do it my self" I said

"Yeah you're not doing that again, next time no being lazy and just walk okay?"

"Yes sir" I said laughing and then Alice walked through the door

"Hey, did you guys sort everything out?" Alice asked

"Yeah it's all good" Jasper replied, wrapping his arms around my waist

"Where's Carlisle? We need to talk to him about going back to school and Charlie" I asked

"He and the others went to hunt but I already know what's going to happen" She said nearly jumping up and down on the spot

"How do you know?" I asked confused

"You're not the only one that has a gift" She replied but I was still confused

"I can see the future, Edward can read minds, but not yours and Jasper can feel and control emotions. Some say Rosalie has the gift to lure men with her beauty but we don't really know" Alice explained

"Why can't Edward read my mind?" I asked

"We don't know but for a little bit during the change he could read your mind but everything was blank because you didn't remember anything" She explained

"Okay, so Charlie ,do explain Alice" Jasper said

"Right well, Jasper and Carlisle are going to take you to Charlie and explain that Jasper fell asleep in the hospital and you ran out. We searched for you and we went on a camping trip in the woods, that's our excuse for being off school, and when we were walking through the woods we came across an un-conscious Bella. She woke up and has amnesia and now she can hardly remember anything"

"What was I doing in the woods, if I was running out of the hospital?" I asked

"I don't know, you don't remember enough to know why you were there" Alice answered smiling

"That's brilliant!" Jasper exclaimed, I nearly jumped out of his arms he shoutedthat loud.

"Jesus, can you not shout so loud?" I asked my ears ringing

"Sorry, I forgot that new vampires senses are more sensitive" He apologized

I just laughed at him

"So, when will Carlisle get back?" I asked

"Tomorrow morning, they're hunting all night so they can go back to school and Carlisle and Esme can go back to work" Alice explained "I'll see you guys later" And she was gone

"Don't you need to hunt if you're going back to school?" I asked

"Do you wanna go hunt?" Jasper asked, I hated the thought of hurting another animal but I hated the thought of hurting someone in school or Charlie more.

"Okay" I replied

"Bella, we don't need to if you don't want to. I know you're worried" He said

"Damn you and your being able to feel my emotions" I joked "But we need to"

"You sure?" He asked

"Yes, now come on, I wanna get back"

"Why, it's not like you can sleep anymore?" He asked and for some reason that made me sad.

I loved sleep, not because I was lazy or anything but because I loved that feeling of just forgetting everything for a while, not having to think just lie there and be peaceful, I was going to miss sleep.

"Bella, you alright?" Jasper asked from the door, how long had I been out of it for?

"Yeah, just thinking" I replied and walked out of the house.

"What you thinkin' about?" He asked

"Sleep" I replied, honestly

"I miss it" He said

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was nice, I liked having dreams. I think that's what I miss. I used to go by every decision I made in life based on my dreams. Now I don't have them anymore. Stupid huh?" He said and i just wanted to hug him, so I did

"It's not stupid. That is the nicest thing I have heard. I think it's a good way to live by going by your dreams" I said

"Either that or you're stupid too" Jasper said and I slapped him lightly

"Come on, let's get food" Jasper said and took my hand and we ran through the forest. We stopped after what felt like second and probably was.

We were at a field again but it was a different one. I looked up and there were hundreds of deer here.

"Looks like none of the others found this spot" Jasper whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"I wanna try something" I whispered back

"What's with you and trying everything all the time?" Jasper asked smiling.

I quickly turned invisible and walked into the field, I could feel Jaspers eyes on me the whole time even though he couldn't see me.

I walked up behind a deer and closed my eyes. It's ok, you're doing this to stay alive it's going to be ok. These thoughts kept going around my head. I quickly bent down and pierced the skin of the deer and started to drink it. I could hear Jasper in the back ground taking down another deer. I pulled away before I killed it. I looked around and saw there were still some deer there but they were all pretty oblivious to what was going on. I looked at Jasper who pulled away from his deer.

"Bella?" He asked and I changed so he could see me.

"Did that work, when you were invisible?" Jasper asked pointing to the deer

"Yeah" I answered, looking at the ground

"Don't worry, you didn't kill it, wait. How did you manage to stop?" Jasper asked, shocked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"New born vampires…can't stop eating some times people have had to actually pull them off the animals" Jasper said

"So…."

"So…. You shouldn't of been able to just stop like that and keep it alive, no new born vampire has had that kind of control, I don't even think Carlisle had that control" Jasper said, still shocked.

"Well, looks like today is just full of surprises" I said

"Yeah, right two more deer each and then we're going home" Jasper said and turned and grabbed one of the deer. I closed my eyes before I could see anymore, as much as I loved Jasper, there was something about him that scared me…a lot.

I quickly turned invisible and grabbed one, not thinking about what I was actually doing. I finished before I killed it like the first one and then I ate my third one making sure not to kill it.

I looked up and changed back and saw Jasper was just pulling away. His eyes were jet black and you could see the venom in his mouth. That was why I had went invisible to hunt I didn't want anyone to see me look like that. A monster.

"Bella? Why are you scared?" Jasper asked, he now looked like the old one with golden eyes and who looked happy but right now looked concerned.

"Can we go now?" I asked avoiding his question

"Are you scared of me?" Jasper asked, avoiding my question

"Can we go?" I asked

"Answer my question" Jasper said

"I want to go Jasper"

"Answer the question!" He shouted

"Yes!" I shouted back, before I could stop myself.

"Why?" He asked

"Jasper, please, can we just go?" I begged but he wanted to interrogate me

"Why? I'm no more of a monster than you are!" He shouted at me he was now in my face and I tried to back away but a tree got in my way.

"At least I hide it" I shot back

"Not everyone has that privilege" He stated and I immediately felt bad for saying it but that didn't shut me up

"You may not have the privilege but you don't need to be so obvious about it" I said and the hurt that was on his face, was there for a second, changed quickly to anger.

"If you weren't so scared to be what you actually are then you wouldn't hate me"

"I never said I hate you!" I defended

"We both know you do!"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked

"I want to know why you feel like this towards me" Jasper said

"I feel that way because I hate having to see you like that because it makes me scared to think if you could do that to an animal then…you would do it to me" I explained

"You think I would hurt you?" Now he was just hurt all the anger drained away.

"You were getting ready to strangle your own brother today"I stated

"That's different" Jasper said

"You nearly killed your brother, who has been your brother for god knows how long. Why should I think that you wouldn't do that to me?"

"Because I love you! Do you not understand that?" He shouted

"I do! I understand it! Do _you_ not understand that this is a lot to take in? I just found out that I'm a vampire who can turn invisible and needs to kill to stay alive and I am in love with a vampire who scares the shit out of me and on top of all that I don't even remember where I even live! So yeah I just can't handle it Jasper!" I shouted at him. I didn't even realise that that was all inside me.

"Bella-"

"Don't just don't, I want to be alone" I said and turned my back

"Don't go to La Push" Jasper said

"What you gonna tell me where I can go now?"

"No, we have a treaty with them, they don't come on our land and we don't go on theirs" Jasper said

"Lets' see them stop something they can't see" I muttered and was gone.

"Bella!" Jasper shouted after me but I was gone.

I started off running but I stopped running and just walked I didn't want to change back so I was noticeable I liked being able to sit and watch the different animals just do what it was they didn't get to show anyone else because they knew they were there.

I walked until I came across the rest of the Cullens who seemed oblivious that I was there.

"Do you think she's good for Jasper?" Esme asked no one in particular

"He loves her, how is that not good for Jasper?" Emmett asked confused

"Haven't you noticed that since she's been here that Jasper has been getting more angry and ready to snap Edwards head off?" Rosalie asked

"He wouldn't be like that if Edward had just kept his mouth shut and let everything be" Alice defended me

"And Jaspers always had a temper it just doesn't help when you've got a vampire who is sitting there saying all this crap to his mate every five seconds" Emmett defended me

"She hates hunting" Carlisle said out of no where

"Not everyone likes the idea of killing living things Carlisle" Alice said, getting annoyed. I was starting to think I like Emmett and Alice more out the family.

"She doesn't kill the animals, she stops so they can live" Jasper said and sat down and joined his family.

"Really, the newest vamp stops feeding so she doesn't kill it?" Emmett asked

"Yeah, I've seen it" Alice said, when Jasper looked at her confused she tapped a finger to her head and I realised that she saw it in the future.

"She really is a freak isn't she" Rosalie said

"Shut up, Rose" Jasper said

"What are you telling me it's normal for a new vampire to do all these things? It isn't!" She shouted

"That doesn't mean she's a freak!" Jasper defended

"Fine she's _unique_. That better for you?" She asked sarcastically

"Emmett put your dog on a leash" Jasper said through gritted teeth

"Excuse me!" Rosalie squealed

"You heard" Jasper said

"Emmett aren't you going to say something?" Rosalie asked

"I'm not sticking up for you, you got yourself into this, get yourself out" Emmett said and rested his head against a tree

"You're supposed to fight for your mate" Rosalie hissed

"Yeah well as we have discussed before, I am not your mate, I am your friend with benefits there is a difference" Emmett spoke as if talking to a small child

"I'm away to hunt" Rosalie grumbled and left. Alice and Jasper burst out laughing but Esme and Carlisle weren't.

"I see something puts you in a good mood Jasper. Where is she anyway?" Esme asked coldly

"She wanted to be by herself for a bit" Jasper said after he calmed down but his smile was still there, I loved his smile

"She shouldn't be by herself, she's new" Carlisle said

"She's fine she won't get into any trouble" Alice said

"Bella can look after herself" Emmett said. I wanted to show myself so they could see that I had heard everything they had said but I also kind of wanted to see where they were going with this.

"That doesn't matter, she may be able to look after herself but can a human look after themselves against a vampire?" Carlisle asked and I was kind of insulted that he would think I would kill a human being.

"She wouldn't kill a human, she doesn't even kill the animals that she eats!" Jasper shouted, starting to get annoyed now.

"That doesn't mean she wouldn't kill a human if she wanted to!" Carlisle shouted back

"What is your problem?" Emmett asked

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, confused

"What is your problem with Bella? Why are being this way about her?" Emmett asked again

"Haven't you seen him? Ever since she came alone, Jasper has been a mess! He's been ready to rip everyones head off if they say anything to him! And don't even get me started with the whole Jasper and Edward thing!" Esme shouted and it was then I changed back.

"First of all, Jasper isn't a mess he is the nicest kindest person out of you, Rosalie and Carlisle who has actually been trying to get me used to being a vampire, secondly, he has been ready to rip everyones head off because apparently they don't know how to act around other people who aren't perfect like them and lastly the whole Edward and Jasper thing is because Edward is a piece of shit that needs to be kicked in the nuts a hundred times because maybe then he would get it through his thick head that he is not better than anyone else!

"Don't even think about blaming Jasper for this! It isn't his fault that I'm a vampire do you think I asked for this?" I shouted at Esme, I had no idea that I could be that angry at one person but there ya go.

"You should of died" She spat at me. I stared at her in shock but that only lasted a second before I lunged at her.

I tried to grab her hair but Emmett and Jasper pulled me back and held me there.

"Let me go!" I shouted at them but they didn't .

"Bella, you need to calm down" Jasper whispered in my ear

"Jasper, let me go" I said again but not shouting this time.

"Bella, if we let you go then you're going to rip her head off" Emmett said to me

"She deserves it" I shot back and he seemed to agree with me

"I know but you can't" He replied

"Why not?" I asked

"One, she's gone and two because it would kill Carlisle as she is his mate" Jasper explained

"She shouldn't of said that stuff about you" I said and he seemed to agree as well

"Yeah, she shouldn't and she shouldn't of said that about you and if she even comes near you again I'm going to kill her myself"

"Great, so we've got an ex army commander vampire and probably the most vicious and deadly vampire in the vampire world mated. Remind me to never get on the wrong side of either of you" Emmett said making me laugh.

"Right, so she's gone can you let me go now?" I asked. I Emmett let go of my arm but Jasper slid his hand down and took my hand in his.

"Where's Alice go?" I asked looking around

"She went back to help Carlisle calm Esme down and probably to shout at her for saying that to you" Emmett answered

"Oh, ok, so what now?" I asked

"Well, your eyes are so dark that it's scaring _me_ so I think we should fix that first and then either go back home or find abother place to stay for the night" Jasper said and I felt self-conscious as soon as he said that my eyes scared him but him being able to sense my emotions meant he felt my self-consciousness.

"Don't worry, it happens to me all the time" He whispered and kissed my temple. I smiled and he tugged my hand for us to walk.

"What are you gonna do Em?" Jasper asked

"Probably gonna go help Alice and then, I dunno, play my X-box?" He said as in very deep thought.

"Cool, see you later" Jasper said and slapped his shoulder

"Bye Emmett" I shouted as we ran.

We quickly fed and we were sitting by a little stream looking up at the sky.

"Do you think she was right?" I asked after a while of silence

"Who was right about what?" Jasper asked

"Esme, do you think she was right about me? That I should of died? That I'm bad for you?" I asked

"Why would you think that?" He asked confused

"Because I just think maybe it might have been best, or it might _be_ best if I leave" I said

"How would that be for the best, it would kill me if you left Bella

"It would be best for you to get your family stuff sorted and I think that would be easier without having the problem there. So what if I left for a little while just you got things sorted?" I asked

"Bella, what the fuck?" Jasper shouted, "Quite frankly I don't want to sort things out with my family! I have been looking for an excuse to leave them forever, now I have it!"

"I don't want to be an excuse Jasper" I told him "I just want things to be ok for when you need your family"

"You're not an excuse I didn't mean it like that, I just don't want to be a part of their family anymore. I just want you, I want nothing more and nothing less just you" Jasper said.

"Ok" I whispered

"But until then, we need to find a place to stay tonight and then tomorrow we are telling your dad" Jasper said happily

"Why am I scared about tomorrow?" I asked

"I dunno, maybe because you don't remember anything?" He asked "Anyway, 'mon I wanna show you somethin'" He said and stood up and stuck his hand out for me.

"Did I ever tell you how much I _love_ your accent?" I asked as I stood up

"Yes but you just don't remember" He said smiling.

"I hate that" I grumbled

"C'mon, I still wanna show you somethin'" He said and started to drag me through the forest.

"Where're we going?" I asked as he continued to drag me.

"To where we are going to stay for tonight" He replied but continued to drag me.

"You better not be making me sleep in a tree house, I swear I will kill you if you do" I threatened him

"First of all you can't sleep, secondly it's not a tree house and lastly you can't kill me you love me too much" Jasper said laughing

"You really are the most modest person I have ever met you know that" I told him sarcastically

"I know, I'm just that un-believable". I started laughing but was cut short when he pulled me around a corner and we were met with the most beautiful little lodge I had ever seen (not that I could remember but you know what I mean)

"Jasper it's beautiful" I breathed

"So, you like it?" He asked, unsure

"I love it" I replied

"Good, cause I built it" Jasper said smiling and I swear my jaw hit the ground.

"Y-y-you built this?" I asked, shocked

"Yup, told ya, un-believable" He replied smiling "C'mon I wanna show you the inside"

He pulled me inside and if I thought the outside was nice the inside was even better. From the front door you could see the kitchen and the living room, both were massive and they were both immaculate.

"No way did you build this" I said

"And how did I not?"

"It looks like something off of those TV shows about houses that are sold for a million pound" I said and he just laughed

"Really a million pound?" He asked

"Well maybe a little less" I laughed

"You wanna see the upstairs?" Jasper asked

"Sure"

Upstairs had two bedrooms (which I didn't see the point in if vampires didn't sleep) and a bathroom.

"Why the bedrooms?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, vampires don't sleep, so why would you need a bed?" I was really confused now

"Well, since vampires don't sleep they find another way to spend their nights" He said smirking but I was still confused

"I'm still confused" I admitted

"What is probably the one main thing you can do in a bed that isn't sleeping?" He asked trying to hold back laughter.

I thought for a moment and then realised what he was talking about.

"Seriously Jasper! Why did you have to tell me that?" I asked and he just fell on the floor laughing

"You asked!" He defended himself when he finally managed to calm down, "At least now you know how you're going to spend your time at night when you can't sleep"

"Shut up! Just remember that I can disappear half way through and leave you to do finish _all_ on your own"

"Aww, you wouldn't do that do me" He said smiling and trying to give me the puppy dog eyes

"Really?" I asked

"Really" He said and wrapped his arms around my waist, just as he touched me I went invisible.

"Oh, come on" He grumbled and I re-appeared

"You know I don't like you doing that to me" He said

"Why?"

"Because I don't know if you're still here or whether you have transported to another place" He said and wrapped his arms back where they were

"I'm sorry" I apologised and kissed him.

"I'm scared" I admitted

"About what?"

"Charlie, school, your family, all that stuff" I explained

"Listen to me, you're going to be fine, you can barely kill an animal, do you honestly think you can kill a human? School might be a bit intense at first but you'll have me, Emmett and Alice. My family right now only consists' of you, Alice and Jasper no one else. Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme are just too stuck up themselves to realise they're being bastards to everyone except eachother. Don't worry Bella, it's going to be ok." Jasper said, smiling down at me.

"You really think that?" I asked him

"I really _know_ that" He emphasized and kissed me again.

We talked for the rest of the night about nothing really. When the sun started to rise Jasper pulled me up.

"'Mon, I want to show you something" He already had me out of the house before he had finished his sentence.

"What do you want to show me?" I asked

"Somethin' pretty" Was his reply and I just laughed slightly and shook my head.

"Couldn't you of shown me it earlier or later?" I asked

"Nope, wouldn't of worked"

"How not?"

"Some things need to be done at certain times, we need to hurry or we'll miss it now shut up" He replied smiling.

Jasper pulled me up through trees and over hills. The sky was turning from black to purple slowly. Jasper came to a stop on top of a hill and sat down facing inbetween two hills.

"What are you doing?" I asked, laughing

"Sitting, come join me" He replied and pulled my hand making me sit next to him.

"What's this pretty thing you're showing me?" I asked and Jasper pointed to between the two hills and I followed his had and when I looked, my un-needed breath caught in my throat. The sun was just rising between the hills and it was shining bright orange and red streaked across the hills and in-between the trees. It was beautiful. I turned to face Jasper but what I saw made me gasp. His skin was illuminated with a thousand little diamods dancing on his skin, reflecting the orange and red streaks of the sun. I didn't know which was more beautiful, Jasper or the sun rise.

"Do every morning" Jasper said

"Really?"

"Yup, no matter where we move to, I find a place and every morning I go there to watch the sun rise."

"Why?" I asked

"I can't go in the sun normally like at school and stuff because it would be weird walking about school sparkling about the place, so if I come here I can be in the sun and I get to see something beautiful all at once. I used to do it when I was human" He explained

"How can you remember?" I asked

"Don't know, that's why I was so confused when you said you couldn't remember anything. I remember some things but not a lot. The things I remember more clearly are the things that either happened right before I got changed or just little things, like this, that happened a lot" Jasper explained

"What do you remember from before you just got changed?"

"I remember a girl. I fell in love with her, I didn't realise what she was until she told me and then she changed me" He replied coldly

"You don't sound too happy about that" I stated

"She made me fight in wars. I had no choice, I had to train new born vampires to fight and then when they were good enough we would fight. It was hell, I didn't realise it at the time because in a way I still loved her because I thought she loved me enough to do this to me. I found her with one of the new borns and I hated her. I wanted to hit her and kill her and everything in-between but no matter how much I hated her, I would never hit a woman, something that no one could understand. I left then and Carlisle found me and now here I am" Jasper replied. I sat there just thinking about what he had just said. To be honest I couldn't really understand why, if someone had led you to believe that they loved you, made you fight in wars and then cheat on you, why you wouldn't atleast hit them.

"Who was she?" I asked

"Her name was Maria" He spat as if the name left a bad taste in his mouth

"Talking about me?" A sugar sweet voice came out of the trees. The person who the voice belonged to was a tall woman with dark hair and who quite frankly was stunning but Jasper didn't seem to think so as his jaw was clenched so tight I thought it would break and his eyes were black and I could smell the venom that was in his mouth.

I suddenly got an image of Jasper punching Edward, looking like he did now and It was scary.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper spat, barely even opening his mouth

"That's rude Jasper, I thought I taught you better than that" The voice replied and I realised that this was Maria, the woman that made him fight, the woman that cheated on him, the woman that led him to believe all he did. "I thought you would of grown out of your little ritual, coming to see the sun rise. It was a time waster during the wars." Maria replied and I just wanted to slap her.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper asked again.

"I need you" She replied smiling and sat down on the other side of Jasper.

"There's a big war coming up and I need the God Of War there to help me" Maria replied still smiling.

"The God Of War?" I asked, confused and earning a glare from Maria who apparently was just realising I was here.

"Who are you?" She spat

"I'm Bella" I replied giving her a cheery smile making her more angry.

"What are you doing here?"

"I believe I am here to watch the sun rise" I replied, stretching my legs out in front of me and leaning back to rest on my elbows.

"Well, leave. Me and Jasper need to discuss some things" She hissed

"Don't mind me, wont even know I'm here" I said and closed my eyes smiling.

"You're new why?" She asked.

"I'm not new, you're just old" I replied and heard Jasper choke on laughter beside me.

"Excuse me?" She asked, shocked.

"Listen I thought you had to talk to Jasper so can you get it over with? Look you wont even know I'm here" said and grabbed Jaspers hand and turned invisible, I squeezed Jaspers hand so he knew I was still here.

"I need you" Maria said as soon as she thought I was gone

"You need to go, I want nothing to do with you" Jasper replied coldly

"Who was she?" She asked

"Bella"

"How did she do that?" She asked amazed

"Do what?"

"Disappear"

"I don't know"

"It could be useful in the war. You two could fight beside each other if you are worried about leaving her" Maria said and I wanted to kick her in the face.

"You aren't using Bella to make me want to go to a war! Did you honestly think after all you've done to me, I would ever fight for you again?" Jasper shouted

"You done what you done to show you loved me! I know you still do!" Maria shouted.

"I fought because it was either that or get killed by you! I never done it to show my love!"

"You said you loved me"

"I did! I loved you before you showed me what you really are"

"And what's that?" Maria asked

"A cold, heartless monster, who thinks it's fun to watch someone get killed" Jasper replied

"At least I didn't kill anyone"

"No you just got someone to do that for you" Jasper said and stood up

"Where're you going?" Maria asked

"Away, stay away from me and stay away from Bella. I will never forgive you for what you done to me and I will never fight again"

"Want to know what I find weird?" Maria asked but didn't wait for him to answer "That you will kill millions of people but you have so much respect for a woman that you wont even hit her. Weird" Maria said and for me that was just enough. I saw Jaspers' hand twitch and I knew he wanted to but he wouldn't. I quickly changed and turned around and punched her in the jaw.

"He may have respect for you but I don't" I mumbled and she just stared at me in shock which was quickly replaced by pure rage.

She lunged at me sending me to the ground and started to sink her teeth into my neck. As soon as her teeth were in my neck they were rip out of me. I looked up and saw her hitting a tree. Jasper leaned down over me and I could hear his growling. I put my hand to my neck and when I pulled it back, my hand was covered in something black. Maria stood and stared at us back and forth before her eyes landed on Jasper and stayed there

"No, you didn't?" She said in dis-belief but I was just confused

"What?" I asked, but because my hand was at my neck, when I spoke I could feel the inside of my throat move which caused more black liquid to come out and effectively make me regurgitate the blood I had ate earlier.

"Yes, now go!" Jasper roared

"You're supposed to be with me!" Maria shouted

"NO! IT'S NEVER BEEN YOU! NEVER, ONLY HER!" Jasper screamed

"You can't be her soulmate" Maria hissed as I continued to be sick.

"Go!" Jasper shouted

"Fine, but I will be back soon to finish her off" And with that she was gone. Jasper collapsed down next to me and looked at me throat I wanted to speak to him and ask if i was ok but I was afraid to speak.

"Bella, move your hand" Jasper said, softly. I moved my hand reluctantly and felt more of the black stuff pour out of me.

"I'll kill her" Jasper growled

"What she do?" I asked and regretted it as I felt more of it pour out of my throat

"She tried to drain you but when I pulled her off you she put some of her venom in you which is kind of causing a reaction" Jasper said and picking me up and started running

"Meaning?" I asked

"Right now your blood or venom is fighting against the other venom which is causing it to pour out of you but it is also making some of your venom with it. I need to get to Carlisle so he can fix you" Jasper said quickly. I tried to nod but that just caused a lot of pain and more venom to pour out so I just stayed silent.

We got to Carlisles house and I started to get scared. He basically hated me, would he not help me? Jasper walked in.

"Carlisle!" Jasper shouted but didn't get a response, it was starting to get hard to keep my eyes open. "NO! Stay awake, I need you to do that Bella" Jasper shouted in my ear nearly making me jump out of his arms and effectively making me keep my eyes open.

"Carlisle!" Jasper shouted again but didn't get a response "For fuck sakes. CARLISLE!" Jasper roared and this time he got a response. Carlisle came down the stairs pulling on a shirt looking annoyed

"What? I was in the middle of something!" Carlisle shouted and I started to feel my eyes close again.

"Bella, Maria got her. I need you to help her" Jasper said

"Why she'll heal she's a vampire" Carlisle replied

"Look at her neck! Marias' venom is in her and it's fighting against Bella!" Jasper shouted, I couldn't be bothered trying to keep my eyes open right now

"Bella, eyes open!" Jasper shouted in my ear. I could feel Carlisle run his hands over my neck.

"No, can't, hurts" I said and I felt myself being taken out of Jaspers arms and carried away.

"Jasper" I said

"I'm here, don't worry" He said but he sounded so far away that I wanted to cry.

I felt myself being laid on something hard like a table and then I felt something on my neck.

"Jasper" I said again but this time I didn't hear a response. I didn't hear anything. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't, it was like they were glued together and I hated the fact that I didn't listen to Jasper and keep my eyes open.

My neck felt like it was being clamped shut and I couldn't breathe but it wasn't like I needed to anyway.

"I'm sorry" Carlisle said in my ear.

"Jasper" I said again but again nothing.

Then I felt the same burning again that I felt before, when I was getting changed. I felt like I was being suffocated and that I couldn't move. My body felt like it weighed a ton and I was being set on fire. I tried to scream but nothing came out but venom. It poured out of my mouth making me choke.

"I'm sorry" I heard Carlisle say again. If I thought the burning was bad before it was un-bearable now. I tried to scream again but more venom came out. I arched up off the bed and I felt the venom come out of my mouth before I could stop it but it wouldn't stop. I felt someone put a hand on my back but I couldn't bring myself to care. Eventually it stopped and my throat burned but it was just my throat this time.

I fell back as my body felt even more heavier than it did before. I still couldn't open my eyes but I could atleast hear now.

"How did this happen?" Carlisle asked

"Maria said it was weird that I respected the woman that hurt me so much to not hurt her and then Bella slapped her and then Maria bit her but I pulled her off Bella and this happened." Jasper said

"Bella got what she deserved" Esme said coldly

"How the hell did she deserve this?" Emmett shouted

"She wouldn't be like this if she hadn't hit her in the first place!"

"None of this would of happened if Maria hadn't showed up and started bringing up shit!" Emmett defended me

"How long till she wakes up?" I heard Jasper ask

"I'm not sure, she lost a lot of venom, could be a couple of hours or weeks, I don't know" Carlisle replied

"5 hours" Alice said, I could hear the smirk in her voice

"Now see that's why you are the smart one" Emmett said laughing

"So what one am i?" Rosalie asked

"The one that is a bitch but a good fuck" Emmett replied

"What the hell is your problem Emmett? Ever since she has come along you have been a like a little bitch to me why?" Rosalie asked

"Correction I have always been like this, you have just been too up yourself to notice" Emmett said, matter-of-factly

"You're such a dick"

"You weren't complaining last night" Emmett replied, smugly

"Go stuff yourself" Rosalie said and then I heard her walk out.

"You've got to stop treating her like that" Esme scolded

"Why? She's treated me like that for years"

"Because it is getting annoying and quite frankly it makes it look like you and Bella have something going on" Esme said

"How the fuck does it?" Emmett shouted

"Because ever since she came all this stuff has been going on with the family and it isn't just bad timing it is because of her!" Esme shouted.

"First of all, her name is Bella, second this isn't a family it's what you would like to be a family as you can't have kids so you take away our lives for your own happiness and finally nothing is her fault, Emmett and Rosalie have been like this months before Bella came around, me and Edward have been fighting since I can remember and you, Esme, have been a bitter bitch since two years ago when you found out Carlisle was cheating on you. So don't blame all your crap on Bella because it isn't her fault!" Jasper shouted and the room was filled was filled with a huge silence, I didn't even think anyone was breathing.

"It's time" Alice said and I got a weird sense of de ja vu. I felt the clamp that was on my throat being lifted and then it was followed by the weight off of my body. I knew I could open my eyes and speak to Jasper but I was afraid to be met with the annoyed eyes of Carlisle, the judging eyes of Esme and the worry in Jaspers. I felt Jasper take my hand in his .

"Bella?" Jasper whispered and I wanted to open my eyes but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to look at him

"Bella?" Jasper said but I just couldn't, my eyes still felt glued shut. "Bella, please" Jasper begged, I opened my mouth and tried to speak but nothing but a croak came out.

"Carlisle what's wrong?" Jasper asked, scared

"I don't know, Alice can you see anything?" Carlisle asked

"I see her waking up, but I can't see this" Alice replied

"Bella, open your eyes" Jasper said. I tried to open my eyes but it was like my body wasn't responding. I tried talking again but a croak just came out again.

"Bella, wake up" Jasper begged but nothing would work. I tried to sit up but my body wouldn't work. I hated that I was putting Jasper through this.

"She can hear us but she can't move or anything, it's like she's in a coma" Carlisle said

"She's in a coma?" Jasper asked, his voice filled with panic

"No, vampires can't go into comas but it is _like_ that, I just don't know what it is" Carlisle said

"Jasper?" Alice said. God I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be with Jasper, watching the sun rise. I hated having to hear him this worried and all because of me.

"After I count to five don't panic" Alice said

"What?" Jasper asked

"One…"

I don't want to be here

"Alice what's going on?"

"Two…"

I want to be away from here

"Alice, answer me!" Jasper shouted

"Three…"

I want to go

"Tell me!"

"Four…"

I can't listen to this

"ALICE!" Jasper screamed and that was the last thing I heard.

I felt the wind lift my hair. Wait, wind? What the hell? I slowly opened my eyes and saw the sun in-between the two hills but this time it was setting. I looked around and realised I was on the hill, where I wanted to be but there was no Jasper. I put my hand on my neck and it stung and there was a giant lump on it, I could feel the scar from where Maria had sunk her teeth into me. I looked around again hoping to see Jasper or anyone else but I was alone, completely alone.

"Hello?" I croaked out, my throat still felt like it was on fire. I closed my eyes and imagined I was back at the Cullen house and I was quickly met with the shouts of Alice and Jasper up the stairs.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Jasper shouted

"I don't know, all I know is she is on a hill!" Alice shouted back

"Want to know what happened the last time she was on a hill? SHE NEARLY GOT HER THROAT RIPPED OUT BY A PHSYCO VAMPIRE!" Jasper screamed at her. I felt bad for doing this but I didn't mean to do this, I didn't even know anything was going to happen. I ran up the stairs and stood in the doorway looking at them. Carlisle and Esme had left and now it was just Emmett, Alice and Jasper.

"Jasper I'm sorry, I don't know. I wish I did but I haven't even been there before." Alice apologised

"Jasper?" I asked

"I don't care! I just want her back!" Jasper shouted, not even acknowledging I was here

"Jasper?" I asked again

"I fucking love her and she's just fucking disappeared!" Jasper continued to shout. I quickly jumped in front of him,

"Would you calm down and stop taking your anger out on Alice? It's not her fault I left!" I shouted at him.

"Where the fuck did you go?" Jasper asked as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"Apologise to Alice" I said to him, he quickly removed his head from my neck.

"Sorry Alice, I didn't mean what I said, I just was freaked out cause I thought she was dead and then she disappeared" Jasper apologised

"Don't worry about. C'mon Emmett I'm going to beat you at FIFA" Alice said and walked out

"Not this time pixie" Emmett replied and walked out after her. I looked up at Jasper

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" He asked, confused

"For scaring you. I didn't mean to disappear. I tried to open my eyes and talk to you but it didn't work and then when Carlisle started talking about comas and I heard you were scared, I felt bad and I didn't want to be there because I was scared and then I was gone" I explained

"Where did you go?"

"The hill where you showed me the sun rise this morning" I answered smiling slightly at the memory.

"Why there?"

" Even though everything that happened there, that place makes me happy"

"Why?" He was really confused now

"Because that's where I got to see the sun and something beautiful all at once" I replied quoting his words from earlier. He laughed slightly at that.

"Yeah? Guess what?" Jasper asked

"What?"

"Guess" He stated

"What?"

"Guess"

"Um, it is now against the law if a llama crosses the road without a hat and the correct supervision from a sheep, cow or other respectable citizen?" I asked and he just burst out laughing

"No! Where the hell did that come from?"

"I don't know just tell me" I begged

"Nah, it will just have to wait" Jasper replied smiling

"Tell me!" I begged

"Nope" He said popping the 'p'

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen, tell me now" I said smiling

"Fine, you really want to know?" Jasper said

"Yes"

"Come here" He said and bent down as I leant closer

"Tell me"

"Come closer, it's a secret" Jasper said

"I'm as close as I can get, now tell me" I said. He bent down close to my ear.

"I love you" Jasper whispered

The End


End file.
